geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Veggietales the mysterious tape
hi...... I can’t say my name here, but this story is how I nearly lost my mind before the story I’m just going to say there will be no swear words or much death and the main topic is a veggietales vhs tape so without further ado let’s go * so it was a night in October I was in my room on my phone just playing a game. I was home alone that night so I went on a walk outside because I remembered my way home so when I went on the walk I saw a homeless person and I had some money on me I gave him money and he said “thank you” I said “your welcome.” On my way back home a saw this store that didn’t have a name and I said “hmmm I wonder what’s inside” so I walked in the store. When a walked in I saw flashing lights which made my eyes hurt,when I walked up to the register the person there gave me a vhs tape and said “watch this tape....” I walked out of the store my eyes are still hurting and I couldn’t see the homeless person was walking by and he said “hey how are you” I couldn’t hear him or see him I just yelled “I CANT SEE!” He walked up to me and helped me back to my house. Before I watched the tape I fell asleep for a bit about 3 hours.during part of the sleep I had a nightmare where I was getting taunted about how I looked. I screamed as I woke up I was still home alone because my parents will be gone until December 31st. I said “Jesus well I better watch the tape.” The problem is I didn’t have a vhs player my parents took it on their trip so I couldn’t watch the tape and the tape looked like it has been cracked a bit and the tape tag said Veggietales first episode. I had some money left so I went to the store and bought a vhs player. I went back to my house and set up the vhs player and put the tape in the tape started with the intro slow and distorted I was so confused about this start I said “this isn’t the normal veggietales intro.” The episode started with bob and Larry with smiles on their faces but the kitchen background didn’t look like a counter top instead it looked like the inside of a honey comb I said “wait what?” Bob said hi kids I’m bob the tomato however Larry didn’t say anything he kind of just stood there looking at the camera. Bob bumped Larry and whispered “Larry say your line” but he didn’t. Bob then said “anyways today we got a letter from Toby Anderson which said “Dear Bob and Larry my name is Toby Anderson I have 2 sisters and my dad my mom moved away from our home to meet her new boyfriend but about 2 months later 2 human body’s where found dead in a bathtub and the bodies looked like my mom and her boyfriend what should I do about this it only happened 3 days ago and my two sisters and father are really sad same as me can you help us from, Toby Anderson.” Larry was still being silent while Bob said “well Toby I don’t know if we have a story for this so-“ when Larry cut what he was going to say “we have a story,roll the film.” Then the episode started, it started on a island with Bob and Larry on the edge of the water when Larry said “you ever think what would happen if one of us died.” Bob said “I have no idea Larry” the screen then started to turn a little bit red as the sand turned to a light blue Larry then said “why is the sand changing colors” Bob said “the sand isn’t changing.” I said “why can’t he see it” all of a sudden the screen cut to a dark purple with Bob and Larry slightly visible when the screen turned black. Then a different video played it was a episode of courage the cowardly dog for about 5 seconds then the screen cut off into pitch black. All of a sudden the veggietales episode before started again but this time bob and Larry weren’t near the water but in a basement I was confused when all of a sudden a giant rock came hurling towards the water making a giant crash and spreading fire all over the place. The cover of the basement was made of iron so bob and Larry where safe they had barley any food and barley any water. All of a sudden I heard a loud creepy distorted sound come from the tv. Then the tv showed a picture of courage the cowardly dog and Larry the cucumber running from a giant purple cloud almost seeming like a dangerous cloud I said “wait where is Bob.” All of a sudden it cut to inside the purple cloud with a thing looking like a rotten tomato then I said “oh god...he...died” I kind of cried but not too much. It cuts back to Larry and courage still running when courage stoped he said “I can’t run anymore keep going Larry” Larry kept running jumping in a shelter in the shelter was junior asparagus,mom and dad asparagus,and Laura carrot they had a conservation while the purple cloud moved on forward. Then the episode ended and it cut to Bob and Larry on the kitchen counter top Bob said “.... I guess it’s time to learn about what we learned today” the song played but Qwerty was a bit broken Bob said “oh I forgot someone untangled Qwerty.” Larry said “well I guess there’s nothing left to do” Bob said “bye kids remember god made you special and he loves you very much” Bob ran oof screen but Larry stayed on screen he said “HeeeelpPppPppPp MMmeEeEeEeEe” then the tape ended. I fainted on my bed for about two minutes when I got up I took the tape out and walked to the sitore that gave me the tape I closed my eyes through l gave the tape back and said “I regret watching that” when I left I opened my eyes but I saw a bunch of red and blue flashing lights a man walking by said “hey you alright” then I fainted he called an ambulance and the ambulance came and took me to hospital and helped me I went home I went in my room and fell asleep. To this day I regret watching that tape * Category:VeggieTales Category:Unknown episode Category:Courage the cowardly dog